


Nautiscarader's MLP FiM prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another hub of prompts, this time revolving around miniature pastel equines (and one dragon)





	1. Six sentences prompts (varies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of six sentences prompts from tumblr.

**Sparity** :

 

* * *

 

  
  
\- Oh, just look at you… such a very small Dragon… and yet such a big cock…

The honeyed words spoken by Rarity in a lascivious tone Spike has never heard before made his scales tremble, but not nearly as the feeling of her hoof stroking the bulge in his crotch in slow, but determined moves.

Of course, his marefriend was speaking the truth; though he was nearly as old as she was, he was still small, but that wasn’t a problem for Rarity to cross the barrier Spike didn’t think they would even approach in the next five years or so.

And yet, the spark in her eyes told him more about her plans for him, even more than the sudden way she pushed him to her sofa and magically locked all the locks in Carousel Boutique.

Rarity was not surprised at all when she pushed aside his scales, his arousal sprung up to life, already glistening with his draconic pre-cum, in an anticipation of her caresses.

She was, however, very surprised that Spike had two of them.  
  
  


* * *

  
(cont.)  
  
\- Well, I don’t want to risk straining my jaw trying to give both your members the love they deserve at the same time, so you don’t mind if I do this…

Rarity smacked her lips, she moved her head closer to his members, and Spike jerked a bit when both of his cocks were engulfed by the most heavenly textures: one of Rarity’s mouth, and the other by her otherworldly, magical aura.

\- Do let me know if I do anything wrong, dear - she cooed, giving one of his heads a surprising rush of wind - I’ve never done gave any stallion the privilege before, let alone using magic…

If Spike had any worries, they were for nothing. Rarity covered the cock she was taking care of with long, slow licks, adding twists of her tongue at the end, while her magic, perfected with her craft, stimulated every square inch of his unscaled, delicate body.

Twice the pleasure meant also that his orgasm, already hastened by Rarity’s sudden actions, came twice as fast, but before Spike could utter his apology after he covered his marefriend with his cum, words got stuck in his throat, since she was already licking it all off without any hint of displeasure.  
  
  



	2. Fit for a queen (Sparity, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: size difference

Rarity definitely understood the term that time flies faster when you are older. She could swear that last time she looked, her drakefriend was just a bit shorter than her, and then, one day, he grew wings, and after that...

Every time she visited Twilight's castle he was an inch higher, until one day she had to start looking up to meet his eyes.

And only now, as he towered above her, that profound realisation hit her. He was a grown-up dragon. Not the little Spikey-Wikey that waddled behind her like a lost puppy, but a proper drake, twice the size of a regular pony, rivalling even Princesses Celestia and Luna.

His claws, fangs, scales, tale, wings, everything seemed to have at least doubled in size. And nowhere were the proportions more visible than in his...

Height.

Rarity had to remodel the Carousel Boutique quite a lot to accommodate her drakefriend. Doors were one thing, but beds required some permanent solution, especially since due to his nature, Spike was at least three times as heavy as most stallions. It became painfully obvious when they had to order a new one in just a week after he moved in, as the old one's legs simply refused to withstand both of them.

Fortunately, Spike himself found a solution. When Rarity returned from one of her long trips from Canterlot to check on her shops there, she found her bedroom redecorated, and a large, circular spot in the middle of it, filled with a mountain of pillows, but no bed in sight.

It took her a while to realise that Spike made a nest for her, and she thought it was the most romantic present she could have given her.

So much so, she felt they needed to test it right away.

And what a feeling it was, to lie in a circular sea of fluff three times of your size, surrounded by the abundance of cosiness, though clearly, being in the middle of it, Rarity felt a little bit like a prey in a predator's den.

And judging by Spike's sly smile, this was exactly his plan.

\- Would you like a little role-playing, Spike? I love being the defenceless mare...

Rarity spread her hind legs, showing him her overflowing pussy, messing somewhat the pristine, white sheets Spike prepared for them. His growling voice, however, told her everything.

Spike didn't want to play.

He grabbed her flanks with his clawed hands and dived between her legs, coating her entire sex with a single lick of his long, twisting tongue. But his tongue wasn't what Rarity desired to see, and Spike evidently thought the same.

\- Come on, Spike. I've been waiting for this...

She looked down, as his massive phalluses emerge from within his scales and spring up, aiming right at her. Spike brought her to his crotch, sandwiching her small body between them, using her pussy and flanks to stimulate both the lower and upper one.

Rarity wondered how Spike will choose to take her. With two cocks and two holes, one choice seemed obvious, though they needed a lubricant and lots of clean-up afterwards. Rarity preferred when Spike laid the upper one on her belly, just so she could caress it with her hooves or magic, and more importantly, so she could watch in real time how far its twin have gone.

Seemingly being able to read her mind, Spike decided to go that route, prepping her against the pillows and sinking his lower cock inside her. Rarity remembered how anxious she was when they first made love; the sheer idea that she could get even a fraction of him inside seemed ludicrous, borderline life-threatening. But she wouldn't give up. Inch by inch, she welcomed him between her folds, setting all of her nerves on fire, climaxing a few times on the way, until, unbelievably, he reached her limit just before his scales brushed her clit.

Two years later, though she was far less nervous, it still evoked exact same feeling of utter fulfilment, when Spike rammed himself inside her, having learned how far, how fast, and how rough he can be. His body cast a shadow over her, filling her vision with the sight of her lover, the grimace of determination on his face, and smoke coming from his nostrils with each push.

And as if that intimidating and imposing image wasn't enough, in front of her his other cock slid in unison with the other one, desperately needing some attention. Her hooves and her spell engulfed it at once, generating another low grunt from her lover. She moved alongside his bumpy, vein-covered texture, marvelling at its size, once again making her wonder how it can fit inside her so easily.

Perhaps it was magic, some primal, ancient form of it that allowed the two lovers to fit so perfectly? Twilight spoke so much about friendship, so surely a feeling thousand times stronger would be able to do so... Rarity tried applying some logic to it, but found that the moment she let go of her reason and gave into the pleasure, she understood it far better.

And besides, she had not time for thinking anyway, as the world around her spun when Spike effortlessly lifted her up, without even having to use his hands, moving her into an upright position. Impaled on his massive length, Rarity felt like a puppet on somepony's hoof, though only when Spike grabbed her sides and began moving her up and down she reached the true meaning of defencelessness.

She was on his mercy, and only once she accepted that, she came, squirming and flailing around him. His climax didn't come until hers second one, and the flood of his warm cum jump-started her orgasm anew. When he bent her down earlier, Rarity prepared herself for a cumshot on her face from his second cock, but now, Spike presented her with even more impressive, though messier, fountain of his seed shooting into the air, as she continued stroking him.

And then, she lost her balance again, when her massive boyfriend fell to his back, his soft belly cushioning her fall perfectly. The same hands that ruthlessly moved her body to pump his cock now delicately brushed her mane and quivering body, as the two lovers basked in their afterglow in their new bed.

\- Rarity, are you okay, darling? - he asked her as soon as he regained his senses - I can bring you to the bathroom any time you want, we, we made the bathtub bigger too when you were gone, and...

A single kiss placed on his chest gave Spike the answer, though in this case, it also gave Rarity chance to taste her lover's orgasm again.

\- I'm more than fine, Spike...  
  
She cooed, revelling in the warmth that spread through her body, knowing the same kind heat was both underneath and inside her. His chest rose up and down, lulling Rarity into slumber.

She was wrong. The same dragon that rocked her world and made her scream in ecstasy was still her small, generous Spikey-Wikey that would do anything for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184006147435/sparity-size-diff))


	3. Midnight snack (Twiflash, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: midnight + oral

\- Come in.

Twilight Sparkle yawned, accepting the guest into her chambers at the palace. Her quill danced on the parchment, writing line after line of paperwork she truly detested. She might like making lists, but the monotony of the royal orders have almost put her to sleep.

Only when he spoke, Twilight recognised Flash's voice.

\- Still working? It's way past midnight.

He leaned an nuzzled her neck, before he placed a gentle kiss that instantly made her arch her tired back. Her wings stretched, as the princess of friendship gave her coltfriend more and more places to kiss.

\- Is this how you've spent your day? - he asked, seeing the mountain of scrolls  
\- Are you kidding? Spike already sent three times the amount. Been wondering where he went...  
\- Probably to Rarity. - Flash replied quickly, nuzzling her ear - Because, you know, that's what husbands do after hours. They go home to their wives. Speaking of...  
  
He trotted around her desk, and sneaked underneath it.

\- I think you deserve some time off, don't you think so?

Twilight giggled, and before she could react, Flash's head dived between her legs, causing a frantic laughter mixed with a moan to erupt in the empty, spacious hall. He spread her hind-legs, pulling her into half-leaning position, as he performed first, delicate lick around her pussy. Twilight threw her head back, watching the moonlight reflected in the crystal ceiling of her room, though she was sure at least some of the sparkles in her eyes were caused by her coltfriend. He was slow, meticulous, and tenacious, aiming to do his duty and please his princess.

Her wings fluttered every time his tongue lapped around her folds or dived between them, and she could already feel the electricity in the air building around her horn. Before she became an alicorn, Twilight didn't know how pegasi reacted to the arousal, so the sudden jerks of her wings still slightly perplexed her, especially when it happened in public. In the comfort of her own palace, however, she could express her love for her coltfriend's skills as much as she pleased.

With each kiss, lick and nibble, Twilight wriggled and panted, and only his hoofs on her cutie mark prevented her from completely ejecting herself from her throne. Whenever he dived deeper inside her, Flash's muzzle caressed her clit, but only when he concentrated on it, Twilight's dams broke and she wailed his name, flooding him with her juices, showing him how long the day has truly been for her. Above his head, he saw the aura of her magiculation, as purple sparks flew everywhere as her orgasm shook her body.

\- Better? - he leaned from her legs, watching the mesmerised, half-absent face of his mare, her tongue sticking out in the most un-princess-like fashion.  
\- Uh-uh... - she moaned and leaned to give him a kiss, tasting her own juices. - But what about you?  
  
Flash's body was engulfed in a purple aura as Twilight levitated him to her desk, throwing the supplies to the ground, cushioning them with a spell just before they would break.

\- You've been on duty the whole day too, haven't you?  
  
Twilight's frisky tone revealed her intentions well before her eyes darted to his cock. She smacked her lips, and without waiting for his answer she closed her mouth around his tip, getting the first taste of her coltfriend. She heard the satisfying, familiar groan above her, and she bend low, taking him deeper into her mouth. Her senses were filled with well-known, musky, strong scent, and with the multitude of moans that reached her, it overwhelmed her senses. Two days without him felt like eternity, and the impatience in his rising voice certainly revealed that.

Just like Flash did it to her, she took her time to caress her stallion's cock, often letting go of him just to take long licks along his shaft, already seeing veins bulging and pulsing. Whenever Flash dared looking down, he was met with her flirtatious stare, boiling his blood and cum with each second of the sensual connection. She flicked her tongue against his tip, and the very next moment she felt his hoof on the back of her head, at the same time when he cried her name and first stream of hot, warm seed filled her mouth, shooting down her gullet. The desk underneath Flash's bum rocked with each of his pulses, as he kept flooding her with two days of abstinence, until Twilight had to let go of him, spraying the rest on her belly.

\- So-sorry Twi... - he groaned, falling to his back - Couldn't... Didn't... want to...  
\- I know, I know. - she spoke, swallowing the last droplets of his orgasm.

She gave his cock one last kiss, giggling as it twitched under her touch. She looked up at her stallion, lying, defeated on her desk, meeting her eyes, her sparkling mane mixing into the colourful canopy above them.

\- Do you mind escorting me to my bedroom? - she asked, swinging her tail as she walked off - I will need your assistance there...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184231780050/twiflash-117))


	4. Six sentences prompts II (varies)

  
"Mount me, Spikey~!" Sparity

\- Mount me, Spikey~!  
  
Rarity's needy words were dripping with lust and insatiable hunger, as if her behaviour couldn't tell Spike what she wanted already. With her flanks up high, waving in front of his face, Ponyvilles' fashionista knew there was only one way to deal with her heat, and the medicine was hidden under the scales between his legs.

\- Come, on, Spikey-Wikey~! - she cried out - I need your huge, dragon co~!  
  
She yelped, as words got stuck in her throat, since her wish got fulfilled before she could verbalise it. In a single push, Spike filled her completely, shoving his large draconic phallus inside her, keeping a steady grip on her cutie marks as he mounted her. Rarity let out a panting yelp of pleasure, as he mind was lowly going blank with pleasure, even though Spike has barely started fulfilling his boyfriend duties.

By the end of the night, she could only babble, and if anyone could see Rarity, they might not recognise her at all. Her tongue was sticking out, her dishevelled mane and her coat was covered in sticky cum, and her perfect make-up was smeared after Spike grabbed her tail and spun her around so she could clean his cock from first few waves of spunk he has pumped inside her. But amongst all of that mess, lie satisfied Rarity, cuddling against her warm dragon knowing the morning bath would be so relaxing it was worth getting utterly destroyed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Twiflash or Beaty and the Beast- She's trying to read, but keeps getting interrupted. "If you're going to keep interrupting me, at least let me get comfortable" oral, while reading erotica.

\- If you're going to keep interrupting me, at least let me get comfortable.

Twilight tried to keep her voice calm, with just a note of sarcasm and annoyance, while her coltfriend kept kissing her hindlegs. But she couldn't hide her excitement Flash could clearly smell and see, and truth to be told, she was ready to moan her lungs out thanks to his caresses. A pillow flew right above the stallion's head, and he pushed it right underneath her cutie marks, while the rpincess moved to her back, spreading her legs for him. For a moment they met their eyes, and he recognised the unmistakable spark in Twilight's seductive, half-closed eyes only he was privileged to see.

His marefriend was still trying to react as if reading was more important to her, but when his tongue made contact with her wet lips, her hooves shook and she dropped the book to the floor, as well as her act.

\- Yes, yes, Flash... - she spoke his name, that echoed between the walls of the Crystal Library.  
  
And as the two continued, Twilight was wondering which fantasy from the erotic book she was reading to choose next.   


* * *

  
  
Sparity + Cum swallowing

Making love to a dragon was already a challenging experience, and not just because of cross-species aspect of it, but Rarity was never a mare that would quickly give up. With Spike she learned to disregard several norms that otherwise she'd deemed as unladylike, and that included a few kinks she knew would please any stallion.

Except Spike was a dragon, and nothing was more of a proof of that, than his two cocks.

With one hoof around it, and the other one stroked with help of her magic, Rarity indulged in a fetish not many mares before her could have participated in, and the impatient sounds coming from her lover towering over her only told her she was doing a great job. Just a few minutes ago she has tested the capabilities of her throat, and that nearly caused Spike to finish prematurely but with both of his cocks stimulated by Rarity's gentle hooves and her mouth closing back and forth around his heads, they both knew what was going to happen.

Rarity would like to think she was prepared for it, but nothing could have done that (and she has been at more than one of Pinkie Pie's parties with whipped cream). At the same time as smoke and fire erupted from his nostrils, two thick streams of warm cum gushed into her wide-opened mouth. The same taste she only got a sample of previously, now overwhelmed her with its musky and potent scent, and a hazed, lust-filled part of her mind prompted her to swallow, despite any odds.

And so, when a solid minute or two later Spike regained his conciousness and looked at his marefriend, he didn't see the mess he expected to see. And that, together with her beaming, satisfied smile, was the most erotic thing he could have wished for. 


End file.
